ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Bird Force
Power Rangers: Bird Force is a fanfiction series created by Billy2009, it is based on both Choujin Sentai Jetman and Angry Birds. SYNOPSIS: On another dimension that far from our home dimension, where anthropomorphic-like humanoid birds live in peace and harmony until a army of pig-like aliens know as the Pigoians attacks. Than, five unluckily heroes find themselves becoming a team of heroes know as the Power Rangers: Bird Force where they works together as a team and battling the evil aliens from destroying their home. CHARACTERS: RANGERS: *Rad/Red Bird Force Ranger: The series' main protagonist, a young red-like bird who's cocky, headstrong, brashful, and a total hothead, yet kind, brave, and sometimes helpful lone wolf. *Chuck/Yellow Bird Force Ranger: A young yellow-like bird who's a fast-talking womanizing bird who's a bit of a showoff from times, but does respect his fellow comrades. He can run fast than the speed of sound. *Bombs/Black Bird Force Ranger: A young black-like bird who's a bit dimwitted at times, but does use his brainpower to help out and always take his role as a Power Ranger very serious most of the times. He can able to turn himself a bomb and strike at his enemies. *Blu/Blue Bird Force Ranger: A young 13-year old teenage blue-like bird who's adventurous, curious, weak-minded, and mostly mischievous, yet kind-hearted and brave. He can create clones of himself. *Matilda/White Bird Force Ranger: A young white-like bird who really like to calm herself down and always love helping out birds with their problems. She can shot energy-like blasts from her hands. *Hal/Green Bird Force Ranger: The team's sixth member, a young green-like bird who able to throw himself like a boomerang, he first join the team when the Rangers were battling a powerful monster. He's cool, yet somewhat both curious and optimistic at times, he quickly become friend with Chuck. *Silver/Silver Bird Force Ranger: A grayish silver-like bird who was raised by the aliens where she was train to be a powerful warrior. She than later join the Rangers after learning that they trying to rule the world. *Stella/Pink Bird Force Ranger: A pink-like bird who's Rad's love interest, she become a Ranger when she find a Bird Morpher (which was previous stolen by the Pigoians). She was able to jump really high when she in her Ranger uniform. *Bubbles/Orange Bird Force Ranger: The team's ninth and final member who's happens to be a eight-year old young orange-like bird ALLIES: *Mighty Eagle: The Rangers' mentor and Rad's idol who has fought against the Pigoians a long time ago, he help train the Rangers of how to use their powers. *Terrance: Rad's brother-figure who big and pretty strong, he was able to sharing with Rad's Bird Morpher. VILLAINS: *King Pig: *General Pig: *Dr. Pig: *Gale/Purple Bird Force Ranger: *Piglings: ARSENAL: TRANSFORMATION DEVICES: *Bird Morphers SIDEARM: *Bird Blade *Bird Shooter TEAM WEAPONS & TEAM BLASTER: *Bird Force Blaster **Bird Sword **Bird Bowgun **Bird Axe **Bird Lance **Bird Daggers *Bird Boomerang *Bird Bow *Bird Spear *Bird Hammer POWER-UP ARMOR: *Super Bird Armors VEHICLES: *Bird Cycles MEGAZORDS: MAIN MEGAZORDS: * Bird Force Megazord ** CHAPTERS: CHAPTER 1: WHAT'S GOES UPS, PART I On another different dimension, five unlikely heroes find themselves becoming this world's greatest defenders when a army of aliens arrives to conquer its. CHAPTER 2: WHAT'S GOES UPS, PART II As the Rangers working together, they battle a monster who can able to copy and study their moves and abilities. CHAPTER 3: DIVIDE AND CONQUER When a monster attacks, Rad find himself facing trials as a team leader after going against the monster all by himself while the Rangers try to awake their zords. CHAPTER 4: SPEED DEMONS As Chuck start making a name for himself as "The Fastest Ranger Alive", he battle Demon Racer, who able to be more faster than Chuck himself. CHAPTER 5: WHO'S WHO? While Blu been playing some "very funny tricks" on the Rangers, King Pig sent a monster to create total confusion by disguising himself as Blu and than decide to disguise himself as the other Rangers. Can Blu find the monster and defeat him in time? CHAPTER 6: LOVE IS IN THE AIR When a monster's love potion cause Bomb and Matilda to be falling madly in love. It's all up to Rad, Chuck, and Blu to find a way of how to free their comrades. But Rad reveal that he has a date with Stella. CHAPTER 7: GO FOR THE GREEN While King Pig summon a powerful monster to attacks the Rangers, Mighty Eagle sent the Green Bird Morpher to Hal to become the Green Bird Force Power Ranger to help them out. CHAPTER 8: SHARING As Hal start learning of how to use his powers, Rad find himself discover that he can able to share his morpher to his friend, Terrance. CHAPTER 9: RANGER FOR A DAY While Rad become busy on a date with Stella, Terrance must lead the Rangers to victory when King Pig summon the Tiger Knight to attacks the Rangers. CHAPTER 10: HAL'S DAY OFF The Rangers find themselves having trouble beaten a monster while Hal start helping out a friend. Meanwhile, King Pig begins thinking of creating his own Ranger to deal with the Rangers. CHAPTER 11: SILVER LINING, PART I As Hal set out to find his zord on a inter-dimensional journey, the Rangers battles King Pig's own Ranger, the Silver Ranger. CHAPTER 12: SILVER LINING, PART II CHAPTER 13: SILVER LINING, PART III CHAPTER 14: REDEMPTION CHAPTER 15: CHAPTER 16: CHAPTER 17: CHAPTER 18: CHAPTER 19: CHAPTER 20: CHAPTER 21: CHAPTER 22: CHAPTER 23: CHAPTER 24: CHAPTER 25: CHAPTER 26: CHAPTER 27: CHAPTER 28: CHAPTER 29: CHAPTER 30: CHAPTER 31: CHAPTER 32: CHAPTER 33: CHAPTER 34: CHAPTER 35: CHAPTER 36: CHAPTER 37: CHAPTER 38: CHAPTER 39: CHAPTER 40: TRIVIA: * Category:Billy2009 Category:Power Rangers Category:Tokusatsu Category:Angry Birds Category:Fanfiction